


Mareas

by smileinlove



Series: Baker (Months) Palace [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: @sherlockchallenge, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Los cambios de humor de Sherlock son constantes. ¿Y si fuera la Luna quien lo gobernara?Sherlock Challenge October 2020: Calendar
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Baker (Months) Palace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031274
Kudos: 5





	Mareas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto, más que diversión.

John estaba cansado de los cambios de humor de Sherlock. Desde el punto de vista médico estaba sano y desde el psicológico, según había indagado en manuales para no exponer a Sherlock, no estaba claro. También podría haber preguntado desde el anonimato del paciente. Sin embargo, John no acababa de sentirse cómodo en esa situación a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Así que seguía como al principio, más mayor y más cansado. Toda la situación le llevaba a investigar un poco más allá. ¿Y si hubiera algo que no podía ver? Miró por la ventana la noche estrellada. Era tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna llena. Sherlock comenzó a tocar una melodía estruendosa y algo hizo clic en su cerebro. ¿Y si fuera la Luna quien gobernara al detective?

Sin planteárselo siquiera a Sherlock, pues tenía la sensación de que le respondería con ataques a su escasez empírica o frases por el estilo, John observó. Más que de costumbre. Quería ver qué tan en lo cierto estaba. Claro que, ya que prestaba atención, de algún detalle más se enteraría.

Por el momento, desde la cocina podía escuchar perfectamente “aburrido” e incluso imaginarse su cara de disgusto mientras disparaba a la pobre pared. Anotó John estos comportamientos en un cuaderno en blanco bajo el título: El misterioso Sherlock Holmes y la Luna. Este experimento requería la exclusividad del bloc para cada fase. De momento, ya había registrado de la luna llena. La siguiente sería el cuarto menguante.

En efecto. Aunque Sherlock no recordara el sistema solar, tal vez sí lo hiciera con el resto del firmamento. Le había visto contemplarlo con, podría afirmar, amables palabras que para pocas personas destinaba. Incluso para él en momentos dispersos. Cavilaciones que acababan sus días sumergidas en té que a veces, solo a veces, llegaba a él sin esperarlo. Ahora podría hacerlo tras anotarlo.

El violín sonaba más armónico. Grácil. Enérgico. El té sabía amargo en la comodidad del sofá, más pequeño porque el concierto había acabado y el autor reflexionaba a ambos lados de su cadera. John anotó ese acercamiento presionado por las largas piernas, mirando unos ojos que, sabía, intuían. Buscó su ordenador con la mirada. Abierto, muy lejos. Un tejido gustoso al tacto. La luna nueva al caer.

Agradecido estaba John al ánimo apaciguado. Preocupado cuando cruzaba la línea. El teléfono de Sherlock sonó. 33 veces ese día. Natural como el año. Mycroft, tal vez Lestrade. El suyo no lo hizo. Se sentó en el sillón. Él sofá no era para él esos días. Una revista maltrecha. Un brazo remangado como prueba de buena voluntad. John acercó la cena a la mesita.

Sherlock dormitaba entre giros, quizá para hacer tiempo y que se fuera. La paciencia de un doctor del ejército no era tenue. Se levantó y tomó un bocado. Al rato volvió a hacer lo mismo e ingirió agua para subsistir. En el cuaderno apuntó John tras la lectura que amenizaba la espera. Había sido visto. Lo sabía. El cuarto creciente comenzaba.

Tras días de calma absoluta, todo cambió. Algún caso llegó al correo. Los mensajes volvieron a ser contestados, a Lestrade. Sherlock tocaba el violín, vigoroso. Una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios cuando John le llevaba el té. Se los mordía y seguía tocando. Para él. Mycroft apareció por la sala de estar sin ningún aviso. Los hermanos se enzarzaron en una discusión que bien podría haber comenzado en la infancia. John no intercedió. Puso la mesa y les ignoró hasta que el mayor se marchó al son de las notas y, complacido, tomó fuerzas porque aún la fase no había terminado.

La necesidad de nicotina volvió a Sherlock. Nunca se había ido. La lucha con él mismo se duplicaba. Corría por toda la casa, aminoraba el paso y suplicaba a John por algo. Dos veces. John no podía darle ruedas al declive. Se negó. Prefería discutir a visitarle. Escuchar los gritos a la televisión que verlo en el periódico. Una y mil veces. Como las que Sherlock se dejaba caer mientras escribía. En su regazo, cubierto por el brazo que trazaba. El día había acabado.

La luna llena volvió. Siempre lo hacía. Los días en los que Sherlock se mostraba cercano y distante en el mismo baile. La sensación más excelsa. Buscó el bloc en el cajón de su dormitorio. Por supuesto que no estaba. Sherlock lo había visto. Permanecía tumbado, leyendo atento. Sereno. Al parecer, no anotaría el eclipse de esa tarde.

Cuanto menos visible se hacía la Luna, más calmado y mimoso se encontraba el detective y, por ende, más cercano y tratable. Con él siempre había tenido un vínculo íntimo. Se acercaba, le tocaba y no había problema con eso. Sin embargo, en estos días, Sherlock daba la impresión de necesitarlo.

El fin del cuaderno fue el suelo. Hizo un hueco a su lado. Sin palabras. Sin cruzarse. Las cortinas de par en par abiertas para el espectáculo. Conforme el eclipse se despejaba, las estrellas tomaban el mando. Abrazados en el sofá, cubiertos por la manta y mirando de hito en hito el firmamento.

–¿Hermoso, verdad? –John besó sus rizos y sonrió, apoyado en su hombro. El ciclo se cerraba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
> ¡Cuídense! :)


End file.
